


That Quiet Kid. Really Weird, Isn't He?

by Butterfly_Baddie



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Author didn't see enough Mime and Reader fics, Author doesnt know how to tag, Bullying, Crushes, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Multiple chapters, Mute mime bomb, Mutual Pining, Nerd Mime Bomb, POV Second Person, School, Slow To Update, Takes place at the school at first, hes a cutie i dont make the rules, pov other characters sometimes, ta daaa, thieves, wholesome mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly_Baddie/pseuds/Butterfly_Baddie
Summary: Mime Bomb is a pathetic, lonely, loser but there's someone special he can rely on.((Pssst, the special someone is you))
Relationships: Mime Bomb (Carmen Sandiego)/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 45





	1. -1-

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first fic on ao3 so thank you for reading!! Please leave your thoughts!!

You took a deep breath before glimpsing at your class schedule one last time.

Yep. Class C. Where you'll spend the next year of your life sharpening your skills as a thief.

Here we go.

The bedroom has plenty of mattresses that seem to be neatly prepared. The aura of the compartment is dark and mysterious, which completely opposes the nature of Black Sheep. You've known about this girl for 10 minutes but you can tell she's not one to be threatened. However, that doesn't mean the young woman couldn't be trusted. The tan miss smiles radiantly at you while organizing her items. On the dresser, You notice some Babushka dolls. The two of you share a polite wave and you throw your bag on the left bed closest to the door. 

On the opposite side of the room, there's another character. He appears to have just started putting away some things of his. You can't get the best look of him from afar but he seems to be thin, with amber hair, and braces.

You both lock eyes for a split second before quickly turning away.

 _Cute. Wait, what? C'mon (Y/N) don't think like that about your classmates! Be serious!_ On cue, Several new students walk into the room. Black Sheep approaches your roommates with a grin.

"Hi! I'm Black Sheep." She opens. "Hola, I am Antonio." "Jean-Paul. Bonjour." "Sheena." Each name being said with more and more disrespect by the peers. _Oh, Good Gracious. You really should've introduced yourself! Welp, Too late now._ Suddenly, another classmate walks into the room. It's the same lad who made fun of Black Sheep after Coach Brunt called her 'Lambkins'. _Yikes_. You can feel yourself tuning out as you focus on placing your objects in certain ways in your cabinet. You made sure to hide the personal belongings as well as you could.

-

Presently, you're left with 10 minutes before your first class. On your schedule, it was labeled as 'Stealth 101'. Rereading the name filled your soul with enthusiasm at all of the possibilities the course would hold. You hoped that your instructor would be similar to Coach Brunt in terms of kindness. The shamrock-haired woman was terrifying, but she showed to have a soft spot. Even if it's specifically for Black Sheep. Until then, you should be going on your way. You picked up your feet and walked whilst taking in the sense of the school. 

The classroom has a very beautiful, traditional Japanese theme to it. Your only complaint is that instead of desks and chairs, there are teal pillows. What is worse, however, is that you're last to arrive for the session. Everyone scans you before returning to their businesses. _Great first impression, (Y/N)._ The man at the front of the room glares at you before vocalizing.

"Now that everyone is here," He states with so much turbulent intent it suffocates. "We may now begin. I am Shadowsan and I will be your instructor for Stealth 101." So. Kindness shows to be out of the idea. The middle-aged man walks up to Antionio and Sheena. He hands them an enormous stack of papers each for them to pass around.

Sitting back down, Shadowsan begins folding the paper in front of him. "Origami, The Japanese art of paper folding, is the surest means of perfecting a nimble touch." The more you notice, you can see just how many little folds the Japanese man is creating. All of a sudden, he reveals a sheep. "Essential for the successful picking of pockets." Fascinated enthusiasm flew through each one of the criminals. No one would have to say a word, but each person knew. _I want to do that._

"Your assignment today is to fold One hundred paper cranes," Shadowsan told with command. "If you fail this feeble task you will fail my class." 

Trying not to let the pressure get to you, you took a deep breath. _Relax, (Y/N). 100 is 10 10's. So fold 10 cranes 10 times. Additionally, our class is in session for two hours. Easy._ You thought to yourself. Reminders of how hard you've worked clouded your mind. Whatever you do, you cannot give in. Your folding of the first crane was awkward. Your fingers made too many folds and you kept shaking.

50 birds in and you could hear several students crying. Your guess was from the frustration but you aren't one to judge. Sheena's snickering proved that she is though. Out of the corner of your (E/C) eye, the ~~cute~~ redhead didn't have as many cranes as you had. You were sitting at the very end of the room but he was still greatly closer than the initial encounter.

Up close, you could see his tiny features. The stranger has a few freckles and acne mainly on his chin. His red hair framed his pointed face rather pleasantly. For a split second, you could see his baby blue eyes gaze into your own. He saw you! _Yikes_!

Instantly, to avoid staring at him any longer, you ducked your eyes back at your crane. You could feel the embarrassment in your soul. Deciding to not focus on him anymore, you began to fold the paper birds twice as fast. 

-

It was 5 minutes before class ended and you finally finished your assignment. Your hands held more steadily than before although you couldn't sense them. Others were done as well while several pupils were struggling. You decided to look at each of the cranes you spent so long on. The colorful papers were poorly wrinkled at the start but each one was folded stabler than the former. Pride entered your heart until that was whole. _You did that. I knew you could!_

"Your time is up." Shadowsan's voice boomed. Some students groaned in hopelessness. A sharp glance confirmed that the stranger didn't, so that's great. Deep down, you're genuinely delighted to spend this year with the dream team. Even if some aren't as open as others, or at least Black Sheep. 

No matter how you feel; you'll be discovering more about them in your ensuing period.

That is kind of what self-defense about, Right?


	2. -2-

You have ten minutes to get to your next class. and then you walked and u got there and coach brunt was all like "hey team up with people" and you saw Sheena go with Jean-Paul, Antonio go with some kid from a different class and Black Sheep went with your other roommate. should you ask...?

No.

You don't know him that'd be weird.

Besides, a gander around the room confirmed that a student already asked him to be their partner. The pupil had a sinister sneer that screamed that they thought the boy with braces would be an easy target. 

Another peek validated that you're that odd-man-out. The green-haired woman recognized that.

"(y/n)!" She ordered. You peaked up and walked to her immediately. Terror ran through your body as you silently begged her not to chew you out. "Now sweetpea, it looks like you don't have a partner." She began. You could feel your eyebrows creasing but just before you could explain why-

"That's fine, hun. It just means you get to walk around with me and see what your peers are doing wrong up close." As she smiled your worries spontaneously vanished.

-

The first two people you saw were Sheena and Jean-Paul. While the teacher is watching; the first thing the Frenchman does is jab her in the abdomen. The blonde tumbles over and Jean hits her side, knocking her to the ground. _Geez, overkill much?_

"Now, what did Sheena do wrong?" Oh, that's easy. "She got distracted?" "Yes," she then turns to the whole room and shouts. "Never get sidetracked on anything else besides your rival! she disclosed. "This is exactly why we usually have agents sent in groups of two or more." _Yeah, that makes sense._ Before walking away to the next group you heard Sheena grumble out "It talks?"

have you not spoken? to anyone?? honestly, the idea isn't too far out. you do keep quiet around strangers like how any smart person would.

-

You walked next to the broad woman to Antonio and someone else from a different class. The person attempted to push Antonio with the staff but he fought back. The other dropped on the spot. 

"(y/n)?" Ms.brunt asked. Your teacher didn't need to ask. "Antonio stole their force and used it against them," you stated clearly. The woman's smile told you that your answer was correct. She took a deep breath to call out again. "We are thieves! Treat your partner like they're stopping you from taking what your heart desires!"

Y'know after two times she shows how much power brunt has behind that Texan voice. _What your heart desires_. You repeated to yourself. _Money? Chaos? Order? A family? You really should think about that._

-

As both of your steps synchronized to your next stop, your heart began to beat faster. Simply a little but it was obvious. _cute boy. sh-_

The redhead teen was currently proving what the other student believed. He was surprisingly easy to attack. His limbs persisted to tremble as if he was horrified. You truly didn't want to pity him but the fellow was behaving like a stray being beaten.

All it took was one look from him to you for his opponent to seize the opportunity. They hastily whacked his leg and he went down like a sorry game of Jenga. You could hear the guy inhale through his mouth, his braces adding a quiet "shh". The partner stood with the bo staff like it was a scepter and they ruled the world. Brunt did nothing but raise her brow at you.

Your voice was caught in your throat. "He got abstracted, like Sheena." You attached her name so he didn't feel as bad. Her smirk grew double in size.

What is up with you and looking at this random guy? You don't know anything about him and now you're affecting his performance! Most likely his grades as well! Are there grades here? Shadowsan did mention failing his class but would we receive assignments that are graded with percentages or letters?

-

nevertheless, you found your feet slightly dragging while you made your way to Black Sheep and The Guy™. both of them were going at it! Are they not liking each other again? that would be dramatic and problematic. Not a good look for the remainder of the year.

The brunet was detained as opposed to Bllack Sheep's fast and robust movements. you blinked and he was on the ground; looking up at the shorter girl with astonishment in his eyes. the American didn't even need to acknowledge your existence.

"He's slow and she's quick," You described. Studying what you just saw in your mind a little longer, How the young woman was so fierce and fiery. She has such a passion to learn but she additionally knows what she's doing. "This is also his first time with a long weapon."

"What else?" Brunt's motherly voice asked. Your brain replayed the last few seconds once more. The dude was being bombarded left and right, couldn't handle it and fell because- 

"He didn't defend his head?" your answer was uncertain. Looking up at your teacher, not daring to look into her eyes. _Just say yes or no already!_

The coach nodded and shouted to the class again. "First rule of self-defense; always protect the face!" she projected. "Unless you want to be knocked out cold or with a mug like mine."

so, learning about your classmates. out of the question.

you still have 3 classes left, though.

and a year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a comment! <3


	3. -3-

Peering around at your classmates, you noticed how fatigued they are. 

Everybody just sparred for two hours so obviously, the pupils were going to be tired. However, you didn't battle along with them. Walking isn't as exhausting compared to beating your partner with sticks. Trying not to feel sorry, you concentrated on the Upper-Class Evil classroom.

It was large and had an elegant runway in the center. so then there was countess Cleo and she said "pop quiz! one of these is real and the other is fake"

so then everyone was looking back at it like back and forth your eyes bro started to hurt and then all of a sudden cute boy raised his hand !!!1!

Cleo was like "ok come up here" and he did this crazy guy walked up to the stage and pointed at the left one because if you looked real close it had a paint bubble!

then the countess was all like "you're correct" and you could see this strangers' braces shine a little and omfg he was just the cutest thing. you quickly made sure not to look at him for much longer because duh don't distract him again, (y/n)!

she made him sit back down, he glowing a little. however, that changed when Sheena rolled her eyes and groaned. the redhead's sheepish smile quickly turned back into his usual frown.

"Today," The Cleo began. "We will be learning how to spot the differences between real and fake jewelry. The accessory we will start with first is Necklaces, the easiest." Those words marked the beginning of a lengthy lesson.

~

You enjoyed learning about the subject. Upper-Class Evil was interesting, fancy, and had a lot of history to it. However, Cleo used tiresome lecturing and pointing at small details to teach. Right now? At this very moment? Not working for you.

Your eyes wandered to the tall pillars behind your professor. How the engraved Eastern Coral Snake wraps around it. How long would that take to carve? A closer look brings you to the fact that whoever created it added individual scales for the reptile. 

A very quick yet gentle jab was brought to your arm. You swiftly turned and had your eyes meet Black Sheep's silver ones. She quickly darted her eyes to the front where you saw Countess Cleo looking very impatient. 

You felt your throat swell from embarrassment. 

"Did you hear what I just asked, (Y/n)?" Countess Cleo's irritated voice boomed throughout the golden classroom, her sharp eyebrows pointed in frustration.

You peered down in embarrassment as you answered with a clear "No, ma'am." Sheena snickered behind you and whispered something to the classmate next to her.

"I said," Countess Cleo spat with annoyance. "What is the most valuable necklace in the world?"

After a few minutes of thinking you finally had your answer. "The L'Incomparable Diamond Necklace?" You answered. You read somewhere that it was worth 55 million USD and has white and yellow diamonds and rose gold. Your classful teacher groaned and you could feel everyone's eyes on you.

"No, (Y/N)." She said. "If you were listening, you'd know it is 'A heritage in Bloom.' " Wallace Chan, a Chinese craftsman, designed the jewelry. It is worth 200 million USD and was designed with the rarest of diamonds. After that situation, the class continued rather dimly. 

At least you have Support Equipment next.

Hopefully, you won't make a fool of yourself this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, y'all! That finale huh? So life has been wreaking havoc so that's why I haven't been updating as much. Thank you so much for reading and I promise there's gonna be some more Mime Bomb in the next chapter! <3


End file.
